story telling time!
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: Here I will write different one-shots involving the paring prucan. Come on there many random stories which I might also write some song fics too!
1. american style party

OKAY THIS WAS A ONE SHOT, UNTIL I WANTED TO WRITE DIFFERENT LITTLE ONE SHOTS FR RANDOM STUFF TO SONG FIC, IF YOU READ THIS ONE GO TO THE SECOND ONE ON THE SECOND CHAPTER

* * *

AMERICAN STYLE PARTY~

summary: matthew is suffering when his brother hosts an American style party as he would call it. now matthew wants to tell him off. when he tries he finds he got stuck with all the party goers, and he doesnt like it. he tries to go back but he cant. soon enough he meets Gilbert a dude who just wanted to use the bathroom. matthew tell him where it is, but to get to their destinations, both of them have to work together...in time they notice that this party wasnt so bad at all it was a start of a beautiful friendship...maybe more!

* * *

The loud music blasted the house, shaking it to the core. Strobe lights flashed all over blinding a few people. In the air was the think smell or alcohol and sweat. Not the best smell. Red cups of liquid were ever were and belonged to who knows who. Some mysterious smoke clouded the air and it smelled like...candy.

Matthew walked through the very pressed bodies of the crowd. He was trying to get the hell out of the mess he was in. Excusing himself and he walked through. Some girls tried to stop him and pull him in the mess of teenagers and maybe some pedophiles. Though he refused wanting to leave. When he was finally out he could breath. Taking in a few gasps he walked to a darkened corner. No way was he able to breath in the mess of drunk strangers who were pressed together and sucking off each others faces.

When the Canadian got there the first thing he did was sit down. Matthew wasn't going to lie he was tired of all the people around. He didn't even know why he came down from his safe bedroom. Oh yea, now he remembered he was looking for his obnoxious twin brother, who was clearly hosting this American style party. Never the less Matthew failed in finding Alfred. Alfred must have gone off into the wind only to upper tomorrow. Matthew told himself that tomorrow he was not cleaning nor was he dragging out a dead body.

Mattie sighed and got up, to go back to his comfy Canadian style room. He looked back at the crowd he would have to face that again...hell to the no! Matthew was not going through that hell EVER AGAIN! He had to stay and think for a way out of this mess. Why didn't he listen to his head when it had told him not to leave his room and look for his brother. He sighed once again in pure distaste. There was on way out of this but he didn't like it. He would have to walk through the front door grabbed a ladder and climb to the 2nd floor bathroom pop in and walk to his room. Would he be that stupid enough to do that? No, he wasn't. Then it hit him why didn't he stay in the guest room across the room.

He walked across and saw a man leaning on the wall. This stranger had sliver like hair. His eyes were closed. His arms were crossed across his chest. Matthew paid no mind to him. He was about to open the door to the guest room when he was stopped by this stranger.

"If I were you I wouldn't open that door" he said opening his eyes showing a deep bloody red shade of eye color. They were gorgeous, but never mind that Mattie just looked at his raising an eye brow.

"Uhhhhh,ehhhh why not?" the Canadian asked softly. This man smirked. "You honestly don't wanna know..." "- I didn't even wanna know!" he said his smirk still on his face. Matthew didn't like these type of people the cocky self centered people, they weren't his type like he said. Stupidly he opened the door. What he saw nearly shocked him to the core. He quickly shut the door. Panting he began to cry.

"t-that w-was a-a-absolutely terrible!" he nearly yelled to the boy in front of him.

" yea I know I told you, see I walked in on them too and I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen to me" the man said content. " by the way my name is the awesome Gilbert!" Matthew just stared at him tears fading from his violet eyes. He nodded "Matthew well yea my name is Matthew." Gilbert let out a laugh. "yea okay nice to meet ya Mattie"

Matthew nodded and walked around in circles. "I never thought that Arthur could do that, heck I didn't think Alfred could do that yo him!" he babbled to no one. Gilbert laughed "yea never thought that either, so why did you have to enter the room. I thought it was bathroom! I was wrong!"

"well, I came do here to yell at my brother for this party, but I got lost in looking for him and my room is being blocked by that mass of people and I'm not going threw it so I thought is there another way well there is go up a ladder to the second floor and jump threw the bathroom window. But I wasn't going to do that so I was going to sleep in the guest room but I can now see that it is being occupied." Matthew explained and now he was out of breath.

"wait, Alfred has a brother, when did that happen!" the Prussian yelled out. Matthew dead panted. "I'm not just his brother but his twin by the way" gilberts eyes grew wide. " REALLY? you serious? Your not shitting me are you?" Matthew shook his head.

" I must get going though I need to find a ladder, nice meeting you Gilbert" the Canadian answered. Then something clicked in Gilbert." hey before you leave can you tell me where the bathroom is, you see I never found it" the Canadian sighed " its on the second floor past all those drunken idiots two rooms across my bedroom, so in the end you will need to go throw all those people, I wish you luck!" as Matthew walked away Gilbert caught up to him.

" hey the bathroom you are going to try to break in is it the bathroom you were telling me about?" the Prussian asked Mattie nodded "yea".

" then I will help you!"

"why?"

"cause I need to pee, like really badly and I don't want to walk through those idiots." Matthew smiled and nodded and began to walk away.

"follow me then lets go!" Matthew marched away and Gilbert let out a small laugh as they walked out of the back door. Once they were outside Matthew saw many people on the grass just passed out with bear bottles tightly gripped in there hands.

"hey I like beer as much as the next guy but that's just stupid!" Gilbert yelled. "I mean I have passed out but never on someone's backyard...wait nevermind" he ranted to himself. They walked deeper and deeper into the vase land of Matthew's backyard. Gilbert groaned "how much longer?"

"not very long, see we are almost there its in Alfred's shed." Mattie answered softly as he opened the door of the shed and motioned Gilbert to follow him in. Gilbert tried to walk but failed since he kept on falling in the darkness. Matthew turned on the light and smiled. Finally Gilbert could see. Then he raised and eyebrow half of the shed had gardening stuff the other half had cutting tools and stuff. "half in mine half is Alfred's" Matthew explained. Gilbert nodded in understanding. They walked deeper until they saw the ladder.

"come, and help me, please" the Canadian asked. Gilbert grinned Matthew was just too cute for himself. They walked out holding the ladder and to the from of the house. Softly they placed the ladder on the correct position.

"now, who will go up first?" Gilbert asked but he stopped when the Canadian boy was already climbing. Then something clicked what if he fell. So that brought Gilbert to follow him up just incase.

Matthew was so close to being in his room. He just couldn't wait to get up there fast enough. Never once did he look down. When he got to the window he made sure no one was inside. The window was surprising open and no one was in. The boy grinned as he kicked the screen in. It fell with a pop, he then climbed in. His feet were hosted by the closed toilet seat. When he was in he looked outside he saw Gilbert almost up. He held his arm as Gilbert entered the bathroom. "thanks for helping me, Gilbert" Matthew told him as he walked towards the locked door. That was why no one was im here it was locked from the inside. He walked out the door and across the hall to a red and white door. It was locked as he left it he digged in his pocket to take out his room key. He walked in and closed the door.

Matthew popped himself on his bed and turned on the tv. It was a good thing that at least his room was sound proof. Pouting he couldn't find anything to watch, then out of notice there was a knock on the door. Who would it be? What would they want? He walked towards the door. "who is it?" he asked through the door.

"open up Mattie its Gilbert!" Gilbert sounded to be in distress. Matthew unlocked the door and Gilbert fell in. He then helped him get up when he was inside he once again locked the door. He then faces Gilbert. He seemed to have a few scratches on his face and arms.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he asked Gilbert. He could also see his lip was bleeding and he had a few bruises.

"well you see I got hungry when I finished using the bathroom, so I went down stairs and went to get well food. When I got it I was going to come back up here, but these girls kept pulling me back in to the crowds. And one pulled me towards her and another towards them. So I was literally fought over for. And they ended up fighting and I tried to pull them apart. That didn't go so when because then I was pulled into it. I was somehow able to get out though, and when I did alot of people were watching the fight so I slipped away and came well up here!" Gilbert told Matthew. Matthew was walking towards a door which seemed to be a private bathroom. When he came back he came back with a first-aid kit. He kneeled down to see gilbert more closely. "Mattie what are you doing?" Gilbert asked he was getting sort of freaked out.

"dont move so much please." Matthew grabbed the alcohol and draped in into a towel.

"n-now w-what are you doing!?" gilbert asked now in a panic tone. Matthew rolled his eyes. He placed the wet towel on one of gilberts many face cuts. Now gilbert finally found out what real pain was. That cut now stung. His hands flew up to grab Matthews wrists and hold them there and he pulled away.

"Gilbert stop, let go of me im trying to hell you!" Matthew told him, gilbert was acting like a child. It was only a few cuts. Gilbert soon enough let go of his wrists, then he placed a bit of Neosporin on that cut as he moves to the next.

The next one hurt even more than the last, but the pain soon left as Matthew put the Neosporin on. That when on for a while. Then When he got to his arms, he saw that Matthew got a new towel and he took out a box. He blinked once or twice and just looked at Matthew. Mattie placed the wet towel on the cut when also still burned. The Matthew began to clean the surface of the wound. When done he would Neosporin on, then he opened the box and took out a band-aid. In the end gilbert saw that he had over ten band-aids on his arms and only five cuts of his face. "thanks, but that hurt" he told Matthew with a pout.

"welcome and the pain will go away plus it will help you heel faster so deal with it." Matthew said as he stuck out his tongue towards Gilbert. Gilbert just grinned at Matthew.

"oh by the way nice room!" Gilbert told him with a grin. Matthew just smiled.

"thanks I try I try!" Gilbert let out a laugh with Matthew.

Then gilberts stomach began to growl once again. He grinned at Matthew, who rolled his eyes. Matthew got up from the floor and walked towards the door. "come on!" Matthew told him. Before they left Matthew locked the door and grabbed some key. They walked down the hall to a door that was locked at the moment Matthew took out his keys and opened the door. It was a kitchen, and a big one, but not as big as the one down stairs. Matthew held the door open he walked in, and saw Matthew close the door. "here we are Mr in hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"I dont know?" Gilbert looked around. "anything I guess..."Matthew nodded he knew what he would make.

"well okay I know what to make, and since its getting a bit cold it will help. Matthew moved around getting egg, milk, flower and many more things. As he mixed up all the ingredients, Gilbert stood behind him, watching what he did. He was confused on what he was making though. Then something came into mind he grinned, he knew what the effect would be. He let out a little laugh. Gilbert put his head on Matthews shoulder getting a better look of what he was making. He then places his hands around Matthews slim waist.

Matthew tensed up at gilberts action, Gilbert knew it would happen. Matthew turned his head to the side to face the Prussian. Gilbert was just smiling, the cocky grin had left. Matthew sighed and smiled. He began to pour the batter into the pan. He was beginning to make pancakes. Gilbert was confused at what Matthew was making. He opened his mouth to ask, but Matthew beat him to it… " I'm making pancakes" Gilbert made a face

"never heard of them…" in a flash of night Matthew was turned around facing the silver head, in pure shock.

"WHAT?!" horror seemed to pass through his violet eyes "YOU HAVE NEVER TRIED PANCAKES THEY ARE LIKE THE BEST FOOD EVER?!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow

"well yea okay, but I have never tried them" Matthew shook his head a rapid motion. This can NOT stand he thought.

"well, we cant keep it that way, oh hey grab two mugs from that cabinet, and in that closet over there is some chocolate powder that took me a long time to make…just saying." Matthew walked and grabbed a tea pot and put it on the stove with water. He then went back to making his lovely Canadian pancakes. After a while he finished making the pancakes. He grabbed the mugs from Gilbert he put to spoons of chocolate powder in the cups then powered the hot water. Grinning he grabbed two plates and put half on the pancakes on each plate. He handed a mug to Gilbert and a plate of pancakes. Matthew then walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a full bottle of maple syrup. He then grabbed his plate and mugs and signaled Gilbert to follow him. As they walked back to Matthew's room Matthew locked the kitchen door, and opened his door. When they walked in Matthew sat on the floor, he patted the spot next to him for Gilbert to sit. " now please try the pancakes" Gilbert sighed he out some maple syrup on the fluffy pancakes, he then placed a piece of it in his mouth.

"…oh my god…Oh My God…OH MY GOD!" Gilbert said his red eyes wide. Matthew gave him a confused look.

"are they that bad?" he asked softly looking to the ground. Gilbert quickly shook his head.

"no, oh my got, mattie these are AWESOME, I have never tried something so AWESOME! I love you for showing me them!" Matthew looked up and smiled a blush was slowly creeping on his face.

"i-I'm glad you liked them…"

" liked? Nooooo I LOVE them!" Gilbert then grabbed the maple syrup and drowned his pancakes in the amber colored liquid. He then began to eat the food, with a huge smile on his face. One that Matthew had never seen before. Matthew smiled and poured a bunch of maple syrup and began to eat his pancakes in pure delight.

Soon enough both of the teens finished there snack, the time was now 3:45 am. Matthew began to think that this party wouldn't end, that this would go on forever. It wasn't so bad he had made a new friend. He looked to the side, gilbert and him were playing Just Dance 4. At the moment Matthew was beating Gilbert at the current song…Love You Like a Love Song. Matthew could see a glare growing on Gilbert's face as he began to lose even more. Matthew couldn't help himself he just couldn't. he began to laugh…

"what the hell is so funny?" gilbert asked his glare still there. Matthew tried to stop laughing but it only caused him to laugh harder and fall to the ground. Gilbert on the other hand was NOT amused. Matthew got on his knees and began to catch his breath or at least he tried…

" you…" was all he could say, he looked back at gilbert, and began to laugh once again.

" why?"

"y-your hahaha f-f-face hahahaha its hilarious" Gilbert pouted, his face was not funny. " aww, don't be mad"

" too late" Matthew got up and looked at Gilbert. He went and sat down on his bed.

" please don't be mad" Matthew looked at his hands. His voice was quivering, as if he was about to start crying. This somehow made Gilbert's heart sink into his stomach, he didn't know why. He walked to Matthew and kneed down. He grabbed Matthew's chin and pulled it up, to be facing him. The boy's face was red and small tears were falling from his lavender eyes. Gilbert now felt guilty.

" hey don't cry, its alright, I'm not mad just stop crying…I don't like to see you cry, come on mattie, stop it" Matthew looked into Gilbert's eyes and grinned. That's when Gilbert notice that Matthew was faking his tears. " oh my god, you little-." Gilbert tackled Matthew to the ground. He pinned Matthew's hands over his head. He grinned above him, but what he didn't notice was that Matthew wasn't going to go down without a fight. Soon enough both boys where wrestling. Laughs could be heard from the duo, in the end they ended up next to each laughing and trying to catch their breathes'

"wow, I had fun, gil I really did" Matthew told him

" yea today was awesome, we should do this again, sometime, oh how about you me and a movie next Friday night" gilbert wiggled his eyebrow's in a suggestive matter. Matthew blushed a pretty scarlet red but in the end nodded. They talked for a while until they both fell asleep on the floor next to each other, seemly in each other's hands….

Around 5 am….

Alfred walked up the stairs and he grabbed his keys and opened his brothers room. Only to see Gilbert and Matthew hugging each other both sleeping, he could help but laugh. Quickly he pulled out his phone and took multiple pictures of the duo. " I guess Matt did have a fun night, tomorrow we will have to go to the topic about the birds and the bees" he let out another laugh, then an idea popped into mind….

2 weeks later….

Matthew didn't know why Alfred was calling him and Gilbert into the dining room. He looked at his older brother who was siting in the far end of the table, hands crossed on the table, and he had his serious face on. " Al, whats this about?"

" sit please it will only be a sec." Matthew and Gilbert looked at each other, never the less they sat down. " I have come to notice that, you and Gilbert have been going out on several dates, and that you would be called a couple…" he blushed and he could see Gilbert smirk next to him. " so I have come to say that I might NOT like it, cuz mattie you could do better-"

" HEY!" gilbert took in offense, he pouted. Matthew smiled he grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his chair.

" you didn't let me finish! As I was saying I don't like it but I will give you my blessing…" Matthew smiled and gave a silent thank you, Gilbert jumped up I joy saying something about Matthew making pancakes to celebrate, and they wouldn't have to keep their awesome love a secret. Alfred got up and grinned at both boys. " okay calm down but hey matt, here you go~~" Alfred said in a sing a song voice. He pulled out a purple box and threw it to Matthew. Matthews face got all red as he looked to the box. Gilbert then began to laugh.

"hahah dear god, he got us condom" Gilbert laughed with Alfred. Matthew was just standing in embarrassment.

" throw those away!" Matthew pleaded as he covered his face.

" NO WAY! These are grapple flavor~" Gilbert said with a wink.

* * *

i finally finished this one-shot. it has taken me months but i finished at 3:09 am at the hospital...yea i came to visit and i surprisingly i stayed over and used my cousins mac air to finish it. well yea i dont own anything bye!


	2. lost in this dance

Lost in this dance~

_Dont know how it happened to us but we're here again. The odds are stacked we have to believe there's time_

Matthew looked around enclosed in the cold dirty tower. Never had he thought this would happen...never. He was a good boy, he never had hurt anyone, but now he was forced to live his life in this tower...alone. Always alone.

-line break-

_With the sun going down behind, building around, its like a tome. I'm not giving up till I find what im looking for tonight._

Gilbert ran around the castle floor, his younger brother just watches.  
"burder, please calm down im sure nothing happened to him" the younger tried to calm down, his older brother. The other let out a stressed sigh.

Gilbert was so worried, very worried. He couldn't find matthew anywhere. When he told his parents he was dating a towns person. They were fine until they heard it was boy. He began to scream, lecture, and partly disown him. Then after a few days he could find him. Matthew was gone! Gilbert knew his parents had something to go with it!

At that very moment Gilbert got up and saw the sun setting. A smirk grew on his face, he had a plan. He turned to Ludwig "oh dear bruder, I have a plan to get my birdie back, I will go search for him, now!" Ludwig gave a disapproving look.

"I dont know is that a good idea?"

"of course it is! I bet mutti and vati have something to do with his disappearance! I'm going to look for him!" Ludwig gave a rare smile, he knew his brother actually cared for this boy. He got up,

"I will help you!" Gilbert grinned and the both walked out of the room, letting the sun set being the curtains...

_You and I must find each other even if im blind from glaring lights even if it takes all lost in love with you._

When night came, both brothers made sure all the servants and their parents were asleep. They would go through a secret tunnel, that only Gilbert knew and go out to the town, with out the guards knowing.

Ludwig handed his brother some daggers. He knew Gilbert was more advanced with daggers then with any simple sword. On the other hand he was very experienced with the sword and he knew where to pierce the body with the sword to kill. Gilbert had also told his to pack a bow and arrow. Why? He didn't know. Gilbert couldn't use and arrow, and he barely knew...

They walked through the castle and into the library. Gilbert walked to a case and took out a book that read and to escape. He pulled it and the case opened to a dark Corder. Gilbert turned to Ludwig and grinned. He walked to the near lamp and opened the small drawer. He took out a box of matches. Walking into the dark place he lit a match and put it into a fire lit lamp and signaled his brother to follow.

They walked for almost an hour until the got to a dead end. Ludwig was going to panic, but Gilbert pulled out a rock and pushed the rock barricade open. They walked out into the cold night. Ludwig had never been out of the castle grounds. He followed the rules and that was one of them never leave...ever. The town still seemed alive, it looked like they were celebrating a festival. They walked to town, which didn't take long.

Gilbert watched as all the people lit the well decorated lanterns. It was the annual lantern celebration. As he walked he felt blinded by the fire. He bumped to several people because of it. Then he and his brother got to a small house. He knocked on the house, until a boy opened up.

The boy, looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in a few days. His light blue eyes showed a void of emotions. His honey blond hair lost some of its shine.

"Alfred, love who's at the door" a voice called behind. That was when another boy came walking about. This one had spring green eyes. Unlike Alfred the blond had more ks a lighter color than Alfred's. The most surprising thing was his bushy eyebrows. "oh? Hello Gilbert, nice to see you again"

" hey eyebrows, hey Al, how are you holding?" Arthur glared at Gilbert for the name, but beckoned them to come in. Which they did, Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly.

"fine, I guess and who's that?" he pointed to the blond boy that had come with Gilbert. Gilbert grinned and pushed Ludwig forward.

"this is my little bruder, Ludwig, Ludwig this is Matthews older brother Alfred and im guessing feelings have been revealed, and if they haven't well now they will. That's his boyfriend Arthur" both of the other blonde blushed, feelings had been revealed, but that is a different story for a different time.

"hallo, nice to meet both of you" both of the others nodded in agreement.

"so Al, have you heard of Matthew?" Gilbert asked about his lost lover. Alfred sighed and looked down is despair.

"no..." Gilbert nodded and patted Alfred on the back.

"okay, that's what I needed to know, me and Ludwig, are going to go look for him, I'll bring his back, Kay?" Alfred smiled and let out a thank you. With that the two princes walked out the would find Matthew even if it took, forever. He would find his birdie the one he loved...

_Do you know the way that I should turn?Do you know that I have learned?_

Matthew was close to tears, he didn't know what to do? He missed his brother and he missed Gilbert. He didn't know what to do! What had he done wrong? Was it because he fell in love with the first born prince, was that why he was chained to wall. In this cold tower, in the outskirts of town? That had to be it, what other reason did he have, to be treated with such hate.

Though he knew one thing, Gilbert would be looking for him. He knew his lover would find him, he just had to give him time. That is what he learned to have faith in Gilbert in the man he truly loved and would never regret falling for.

_I can see that you can see a love that can't isn't fair after all._

Ludwig saw how is brother acted. He didn't act like his obnoxious self. Hr was acting like a mature person, which was strange. That's how he knew that his brother really loved Matthew. That his brother would do anything to get the boy back by his side. This to him was like a fairytale from what he could see. How the knight had to save the princess. He chuckled at that thought. He looked back at his brother and saw he was eyeing suspiciously a tower that was used a long time ago to imprison, spies from a different team.

Smiling the love his brother had for Matthew was one he never knew existed, and he didn't like how it was being treated. He also knew, that his parents did something to the small blond boy. They wanted that boy out of the picture, but he knew to Gilbert that wasn't going to happen. That he would search and find Matthew through the whole world. There love was something beautiful, to bad it was being thrown in the trash by his parents, So unfair...

_Even if I'm blind from glaring if it takes all night. I'm lost in love with you._

Mathew looked through the tower window to see how the, lanterns of the festival flew to the sky. He only wished to be down there throwing one in the air, with his brother, Gilbert and Arthur. To bad that was only a dream, and it wouldn't come true. He watched float in the air, escaping anything. He now wishes he could be a lantern, he would be something beautiful that would be able to fly out. Smiling so slightly as the scene came through. The lanterns came closer to him.

He grabbed one and held it to him. He then through it back in the air. That lantern beat the others to be the highest.

The night flew on the lights still shined Matthew sat on the ground and played with pebbles, he would wait for Gilbert to rescue him, he would wait all night long and the rest of the next day, and so on so forth. That was because simply he loves Gilbert, that thought of loving that man made him smile even more. Yes he would wait...

_Do you know the way that I should turn? Do you know that I have learned?_

Gilbert looked at Ludwig. " we are going to that tower understand?!" the younger boy nodded. They ran to the woods looking for the best possible way to end up at the tower entrance without much danger. They found going left was best. They then walked deeper and deeper, until they found the entrance. Though there was one problem, there was guards, and those guards wouldn't let the two brother through.

"now what do we do?" Ludwig asked in whisper. Gilbert just glared that the guards. Oh now he hated his parents, but that made a confirm, his birdie was up in that tower. That's when an idea came to Gilbert. He turned to Ludwig.

"hey do, you think the king and queen would think that you would help me find birdie?" Ludwig ignored the thought that Gilbert called their parents king and queen. Would his parents think he would help Gilbert. He doubt it, since he always followed the rules, he followed them to the t,and what he was doing now is breaking them. Ne shook his head.

"no, why? What are you thinking bruder?" Ludwig wanted to run, when he saw a smirk fall on his brothers face. Oh he wanted to run!

"well, I was thinking that maybe you could distract the guards, and I will climb the tower on the other side, I get birdie out and we run!" Ludwig thought about it for a second.

"and if we fail?" another smirk fell on the older prince

" force! You use your sword, I use mien awesome daggers. Oh and birdie knows how to use the bow and arrow, he is awesome at it!" now Ludwig got it, he now knew why he brought a bow and lots of arrows. He nodded, the plan could work, if not force is fine also. "great!" the other said he got up and pushed Ludwig to go.

Ludwig walked up in the open, all the guards saw him and ran to him. "who goes there?" on guard said, Ludwig thought this was the main guard.

" prince Ludwig!" the prince stood tall and proud. All the guards eyes opened wide.

"prince Ludwig?!"

"ja"

"what are you doing here and at this time of night?!" the main guard asked.

"I am here to look at the boy that is locked up!" the guards eyebrow raised.

"you are here to look at the commoner?" the guard asked in disbelief. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"this was in older by mien vati and mutti, also as you refer as the king and queen, so if you must let me pass!" the German told the guards who now seemed to be in fear.

Gilbert walked to the other side to see a small window. He learned he could go in through it. But it was so high. That's when he remembered he had daggers. Something came into mind he grabbed a bow and a small piece of paper. He wrote something quick on it, and then shot the air, which went through the unclosed window.

_I'm lost in love with you. Looking up and down and all around. Looking for what can't be found_

Something fell from the sky! Something fell from the sky! Was all Matthew thought then he got a better look and saw a arrow with a paper, but it was out of his reach. He looked around to see if he could tug his chain a little more to the arrow. When he got it, he quickly opened it and smiled so wide, his face would break. The note was from no other than Gilbert. It read.

Hey bridie, the awesome me has come to save you, look down.

Matthew was able to get to the window to see Gilbert down there looking back up with beautiful red eyes. Gilbert waved happily and Matthew waved back. That's when Gilbert grabbed his daggers, and began to climb the tall, tall very tall tower. Matthew smiled he knew Gilbert would come for him, no wonder he loved him. Soon after a while Gilbert fell into the window, which caused Matthew to panic and hold Gilbert in his hands.

" Gilbert are you alright, did you break anything" the blonde asked in concern, the silverette shook his head.

"thanks for caring, though I am happy that your fine" the boy beamed up at Matthew, who smiled softly.

"yea im fine!" that's when Gilbert noticed Matthew looked paler than usual.  
"Birdie what have you eaten?" Matthew was taken back he looked up then to the side then to the other side.

"haha, well, you see- uhhhh ehhh? Nothing, they only gave me water!" shyly he gave Gilbert a smile. Gilbert glared which was uncommon.

"I'll kill those idiots for not feeding you...those basterds..." Matthew smiled again.

"im fine, really!" that's she. A door opened. Gilbert sat up and who would have guessed Ludwig was at the door. Though he did seem tired.

"its seems we have a problem those men, thought of the plan and found out, they called back up and will come soon, so we should leave as soon as possible, ja!" Ludwig held his sward up. Gilbert nodded got up and looked at Matthew who had a chained ankle. He grabbed the chain and looked around. That was until Ludwig came and broke the lock and Matthew was set free. Gilbert pouted, that's when he remembered he gave his lover a bow and a bag of arrows. Matthew beamed at the bag and grabbed the bow. He pulled and arrow out and nodded.

All three men ran down a long, long, long, very long staircase. When they got to the door two men tried to stop them until matter shot out one arrow, grabbed another and shot it bulls eye on the men. Gilbert let out a laugh and they all disappeared in the woods. That didn't stop other guards, they cased the three men. Matthew turned quickly to catch a glimpse of around 20 men following. He grabbed arrows and began to shot then at the men. One by one hitting there designed target. Gilbert then fell in and threw a few daggers at the guards men. This carried on until a black house stopped right in front of them.

"SHIT!" gilbert knew who it was by the amour. The person tool of a steel fighting hat to get long brown hair flow out. A flower in place on the left side. They say amused green eyes staring back at them.

"nice to see you too, Gilbert"

"Elizaveta what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, she looked at him her smirk fell and turned into a soft motherly smile.

"hi Matthew!" she waved, and he waved back with a huge smile. "I see your still around gilbert" he nodded and blushed.

"hey, what's that suppose to mean!?" Gilbert yelled at the woman.

"oh nothing, but it seems you are running from the castle guards" her eyes darkened all three men swallowed hardly. "you, boys know I am the head of this group of men, and have been instructed to capture Matthew and throw him in jail, for attempted escape..." Matthew shut his eyes and grabbed onto gilberts hand he didn't want to go to jail. Gilbert squeezed Matthews hand gently.

"Elizaveta, I dont care what ever my parents said, I will not allow you to take Matthew away, I just got him back, and no way in heaven or hell that I will let him go!" gilbert glared dangerously at the girl, who raised and eyebrow. That's when a smirk grew on gilberts face. "plus, you owe me, and this is when I tell you how you can repay me back!"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Elizaveta asked slightly taken back glaring at the boy, who smirked.

" oh? Do you not remember that day when you were taking those pictures of well you know who, when you had to be working hmmm? Do you not remember Elizaveta?" Gilberts smirk grew as Elizaveta turned red. She murmured a few curse words under her breath.

"fine I'll help, but I won't like it!" she yelled she then looked around. "how do I help?"  
"simple, there are other guards casing us, tell them to go the other way in which we go, that's it and let us leave."

"that's it?!"

"yep"

"fine, and Matthew darling not hard feeling I was just following orders."

"yes I know its fine Elizaveta" Matthew smiled and hugged the girl. "I know you wouldn't hurt me!" she blushed and smiled at the boy.

"Matthew let me tell you something" Matthew gave a confused looked but nodded. She smirked " you can so much better than gilbert!" Matthew blushed a deep red.

"HEY, YOU WITCH I HEARD THAT!" Gilbert yelled at Elizaveta, who laughed. Gilbert held tighter onto mattews hand. "plus Mattie here loves me and wouldn't leave me for the world, right Mattie"

"sure! Bye Elizaveta, nice talking to you!" gilbert pouted again at Matthew.  
"im wounded Birdie, how could you say that?" Matthew shrugged, Elizaveta laughed even harder.

"well bye guys see you guys later!" with that Elizaveta walked away waiting for the men to come. The other three ran out of the woods and into town.

_I'm lost in love with you. Shadows on the wall appear to be, But shadows never what they seemed._

They ran around, as the festival ragged on. None knew where to go, both the princes never thought their ehh so called plan would work. They laughed along the way. Matthew was smiling wide he would finally see Alfred again! The shadows danced on the wall as the ran. Many times they bumped into people, but said their own sorrys.  
Gilbert knew where his love wanted to go so they stopped for a minute. All three catches their breaths still laughing from the adrenaline that was pumping. "birdie you wanna go home right?" gilbert asked through short breathes. Matthew nodded softly looking to the floor.

When they caught there breaths they walked to Matthews home. Matthew knocked on it. Alfred opened it, sadly looking at the door until he saw who it was!

"MATTHEW!, OH MY GOD ITS YOU!" Matthew nodded, he then saw Arthur walking to the door with a surprised face. Alfred without a second thought pulled Matthew into a hug. Matthew hugged back, he felt tears fall from his eyes, he also knew that Alfred was crying. " your home Matthew, I can't believe it!" Alfred said as he wiped the tears away.

"im happy to be home!" that's when Alfred turned to gilbert.

"thank you soon much damn you brought my brother home to me!" Gilbert laughed and nodded.

"hey I promised and I keep mien promises!" Gilbert said. Matthew walked inside and walked up the stairs to his room. The two princes with Alfred and Arthur stayed down talking. Matthew took of his dirty clothes as changed into new ones. He the walked down and popped next to Gil.

"hey guys how about we got out and enjoy the lantern festival, yea!" Matthew proposed. Alfred grinned and fist bumped the air as he ran to the door. Arthur sighed and mumbled a long line of colorful words. Ludwig followed, without words. Gilbert took Matthew by the hand as the walked out, the door.

Gilbert was happy to have Matthew by his side. They walked around the festival until he heard music. Gilbert dragged Matthew to the music, that's when he got into a dancing position for the soft classical music. Matthew laughed and put himself into the another dancing position...the female one...sadly. The both began to dance to the melody of the gently soothing music. There bodies fell together in one piece. Both smiling at each other will love and compassion. They lost themselves in the dance.

_I'm lost in this dance with you..._

* * *

okay, this is my first time writing a song fix! And I had this idea with a song called lost in this dance by Lena katina, oh its just a beautiful song, you guys should check it out. Oh and now until i decided i dont wanna write anymore, there will be mkte song fics and just random stuff. so yea please review! Please.


End file.
